The Boy Who Became A Demon
by Tsula Marty
Summary: Harry can't live like this anymore. He sensed the corruption that Dumbledore had sown. It ends before it could become too late due to a letter from another school because his inheritance. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That ownership is claimed by J.K Rowling. I can claim this story as my own though.

Warning: Graphic transformation, violence, abuse, among other things I will add later.

Summary: Harry can't live like this anymore. He sensed the corruption that Dumbledore had sown. It ends before it could become too late due to a letter from another school because his inheritance.

Chapter One:

Harry awoke to feeling pain as Vernon Dursley once again started beating him with a studded belt. He knew better than to fight or question his uncle. He deserved it due to him being a freak. Even among the wizarding world he was a freak. He felt bones Break and muscles rip under the belt. He didn't pass out until he was hit across the temple with a three pound belt buckle.

|Elsewhere|

Albus Dumbledore saw some statues on his shelf change in some way. A statue of Merlin turned a dark red from green, statue of a phoenix turned white instead of red, a star cracked severely, a statue of five birds was flashing on one of them, and an orb of smoke was slowly becoming clear. In order they meant Harry was nearly dead, he was no longer a virgin, his mind was under severe strain, Vernon was the cause, and the wards were failing. Albus gathered Snape and Pomfrey. They left for the Dursley home after Dumbledore said it was Harry. The discovery of Harry's situation was going to change the wizarding world in unforeseen ways.

When they showed up they heard Dudley was watching the telly in the living room, Petunia was cooking in the kitchen, and Vernon whistling at the dining table reading the newspaper. Petunia checked to see who was at the door, and paled while stepping in front of a cupboard under the stairs. Albus moved her with magic and felt dread when he opened the door to the cupboard. Once the door opened they were assaulted by the potent smells of blood, sweat, sex, human waste, and death. Harry was laying in a puddle of blood, sexual fluid, human waste, and vomit. He was barely breathing at all.

The three magical beings grew outraged that Harry with in such a state, and afraid of Harry dying on them. Dumbledore stunned the three muggles, Snape vanished the unspeakable puddle of filth, and Pomfrey was already trying to stabilize the young boy. She was able to stop Harry from slipping into Death's embrace, but couldn't heal all the damage. Pomfrey then pulled out a necklace and stepped on the pendant. Smoke appeared and two men walked out of the smoke to see Pomfrey pointing to the prone form of the boy who lived. One man summoned bread and fed it the the boy, healing his wounds, but spoke at the same time, "The young one is healed, but he will die unless this one gives him some blood to turn him."

Albus and Snape pointed their wands at them and asked who they were, but didn't expect Pomfrey to answer.

"This is Dagon, the baker of Hell, and Murmux, a demon of music. They are bound to my family since as long as my family can remember." Pomfrey stated, before turning to the two demons, "I, Poppy Pomfrey, hereby order both Dagon and Murmux to bind themselves to the servitude of one Harry James Potter and any descendants he may have. So mote it be!"

"I, Dagon the Baker of Hell, binds myself to one Harry James Potter and any descendants he may have. So mote it be!" the demon that healed Harry declared in a clear and strong voice.

"I, Murmux the demonic Bard, binds myself to one Harry James Potter and any descendants he may have. So mote it be!" The other demon stated in a musical voice.

Albus and Snape where unable to stop staring at Pomfrey due to the fact that she had two demons under Harry's control after giving them up from her own control. Before they could respond there was a spike in Harry's magic and they watched as Harry started to transform as Murmux started singing a song of stability. Harry grew from being four foot three weighing at fifty pounds to four foot eight and weighing at a hundred pounds. He grew dog ears, dog tail, and fur. His fur had light purple patches across the left corner of his jaw, left cheekbone, end of his ears, right side of neck, under left armpit, across most of his back, two patches on his right thigh, two patches on his left calf, and his fingers and toes have purple fur covering them. The rest of his fur was a sandy tan color.

His eyes turned from green to florescent purple, and his nose became like that of a dog's. The upper side of his tail was purple, and the underside was tan. His hair become light brown with white highlights. A dim light appeared over his fur and soon there was a complete outfit on the boy. Harry had black dress pants, black sleeveless shirt under a brown jacket, black choker with white buckle, and silver chain necklace. He had two ring piercings and a stud earring in his left ear.

His hair was barely covering his forehead, but grew in an inch thick strand down to the middle of his back, and was kept together by a leather hairband. The wizards sensed the enchantments settling into the necklaces, earrings, and the leather hairband. Pomfrey kindly asked the demons to describe the enchantments so they know if Harry would be safe.

"The silver chain protects the wearer from most jinxes and the choker keeps his demonic aura and magic under control. the ring earrings protect him from almost all curses, except the Cruciatus curse as there is no way to stop that one. The stud earring protects his mind from mind magic, and the leather hairband helps focus magic, mind, and demonic aura. Only master can remove each item, and when they all worn together his magic is strengthened and encouraged to grow in quantity." Both Dagon and Murmux stated, before both place their hands on Harry's chest and let their magic and aura wash over the boy.

They looked to the magical humans and growls out, "We both have marked master as our possible mate, but it is up to him if the relation becomes more than master and servants. We will only let you continue to be in his life if you let Poppy Pomfrey become his legal and magical guardian. If not then we will leave and raise him ourselves."

**Author's Note: I give this story up for adoption seeing as I have too much stuff going on in life. I have grown bored of this crossover, so this is a once-shot. Anyone is able to grab and lengthen this story any way they want, even make it more than a one-shot. Just message me when you have it up so I may read it. That is all I ask besides have fun with it.**


	2. Author's Note

Dear reader,

I have a new poll up as I decided to be impatient. The earlier poll was what cross-over should I do between Harry Potter/Twilight or Naruto/Twilight. The votes are in, and the next story will be Harry Potter/Twilight cross-over. This new poll will be up until March 18th. After that I will start working on the story, but for now I will be working on the first chapter before the poll ends. Have a great time, and don't forget to vote!

~Tsula Marty


End file.
